


Peanut Butter and Marshmallow Fluff

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I should do that more often.  I like catching you bumfuzzled."





	Peanut Butter and Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“What are you doing?”

Josh walked into Toby’s office on a rainy Wednesday evening. He looked at the Communications Director. 

“Reading the newspaper. I'm taking a breather so if this is a matter of national concern, please talk to my deputy.”

“We’re getting dinner. Are you hungry?”

Toby wanted a half-pound burger with cheddar and barbecue sauce.

“Medium well. Are you getting it from that place?” he asked.

“Yeah. Is that it?”

“Onion rings. Damn, I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

“OK.”

Josh went to leave but Toby stopped him.

“I know you are just as bad at this as I am, but I thought I would ask.”

“’Sup?” 

“If you were, perhaps, considering asking someone out, would you offer dinner or a movie?”

“A woman?” Josh asked.

“No Josh, a sea lion. You know what; I don’t know why I thought…”

“No, no,” Josh held up his hands. “I really want to help you. Here it is, according to Josh Lyman.”

“For whatever that’s worth.” Toby muttered.

“If you think you can hold up your end of the conversation and have a 40% laughter success rate, go for dinner. Particularly if the woman is fascinating to talk to. Still, that is a lot of pressure for a first date. With a movie, there is no talking but you can always go for pizza or ice cream afterward and charm it up. 40% laughter success rate still applies. Are we talking about Nora?”

“We are talking about a purely hypothetical situation.”

“I cannot believe you have not asked her out yet. She is catching eyes.”

“Whose?”

“Just around. She is an attractive woman; won't be on the market long around here.”

“Yeah. Get out now.”

Josh walked out and Toby went back to his paper.

***

“There is a town in Wisconsin that wants to have the future birth date of Captain James T. Kirk declared a national holiday. Hey Toby.”

“I brought your dinner.” He said, coming in and closing the door.

“Thanks. You can just put it down over there.”

“I thought I might join you.” He said.

“OK.” Nora did not look up from her blue folder. “I’ll be with you in like 10; sit down.”

Toby did, listening to the cast of Annie sing Hard Knocked Life softly from her CD player. He was shocked when he heard the voice of a rapper come across the melody.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Jay-Z.” she replied.

“Um, OK.”

“He is the hope of the future since the murders of the Notorious B.I.G. and Tupac. I love his sample of Hard Knocked Life…it is nothing short of brilliant.”

“Um, OK. How did you get into this music?”

“Tobias, you cannot stop talking for just 10 minutes. I'm not going to get a damn thing done with you in here.”

“Then come and eat.”

Nora smiled, giving up and sitting beside him on the couch. She opened her garden salad with grilled chicken.

“That is one hell of a burger.” She said.

“It better tastes as good as it looks and smells. Tell me how the girl from Providence got into rap music.”

“Hip-hop is the new rock and roll…everyone is listening to it now.”

“I don’t care about everyone. I want to hear your story.”

“It was the summer of 1986, right after my freshman year at Vassar. I had been begging my father and my godfather for a chance to do some work in his office; I wanted to get my feet wet politically. He finally came through and got me an internship with Congressman Charles Bartholomew in Harlem. So here I was, this white girl from Rhode Island. My best friend Jamie is black but she is from Londonderry, NH. They weren’t very nice to me initially, the other students and workers. Over the course of my 12 weeks there, I just got to know people and they accepted me. I went to clubs and basement parties…for the first time since…”

“Since what?”

“For the first time since I was dumb and innocent I felt I had found something. Hip-hop and rap tapped into things that I couldn’t get out. My desire to be free, my rage, my thoughts on the future. It just stuck with me. It is not the only music I listen to.”

“It fascinates me.” Toby replied. “You're nothing like you look on the surface. I am not a superficial person but most people wouldn’t know that about you even with a wild guess. How do you handle the language and the use of a certain racial slur?”

“I buy all my CDs at Lucky Records; I know the guys there. They sell edited versions but not whitewashed. The harsh language remains except the ‘f’ word, and they cut out the slurs. What about you? What music moves you?”

“A touch of everything.”

“What's in your CD player right now?”

Toby had a five-disc changer and was listening to Cream, Boston, Stevie Wonder, Etta James, and Annie Lennox. He would just loop it, always finding a song that fit him.

“I thought it might be nice to see a movie.” He said.

“What are you going to see?”

“I meant the two of us.”

“What are we going to see?” she corrected herself.

“This month the American University film series is focusing on the films of Woody Allen. They are playing Hannah and her Sisters on Sunday afternoon. You like Woody Allen, right?”

“I love his movies from the 70s but I haven’t seen much from the 80s or his recent films. I haven’t ever seen Hannah and her Sisters.”

“So you'll join me?” Toby asked.

“Yeah. Now I really have to get back to this reading. You have to leave.”

“Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?”

Toby inched closer on the couch and Nora couldn’t help but smile. She stroked his beard as his arms slipped around her waist.

“Do I smell OK?” he asked.

“You smell fine, but isn’t this a violation of that rule you created about kissing in the White House?”

Toby ignored the question, sliding his lips across hers in a slow kiss. Neither of them heard the door open; someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

“Am I disturbing anything?” the Press Secretary asked.

“Yes.” Toby said through clenched teeth.

“Toby was just leaving.” Nora replied.

With a reluctant sigh, he grabbed what was left of his dinner and left the office.

“Sorry about that.” CJ said.

“No, it’s OK. I have to catch up on all these promises we made for the death tax but I was distracted.”

“I see that. Don’t worry about it. I came in here for the same reason.”

“You want to kiss me passionately?” Nora asked.

CJ McGarry laughed, sitting down on the couch. It was late August; had been a little over two months since CJ miscarried her first child. She held her head up but Nora knew she struggled daily. So did her marriage to the White House Chief of Staff.

“Are you alright CJ?”

“Yeah.”

“Toby asked me to a movie on Sunday afternoon.”

“That sounds promising…it’s about time. Leo won't be overjoyed about fraternization, I can tell you that.”

“Um, he married to the Press Secretary.”

“And we see how brilliant that turned out.” She replied.

Nora nodded, but said nothing. She and CJ had only known each other a few months, though she had not clicked with anyone so quickly since she met her best friend. Nora knew how fragile the stoic woman was. In all things concerning the McGarry marriage, she did not plan to give unsolicited advice.

“I think I am just going home.” CJ said, standing. “I need some sleep. Congratulations on the date.”

“It’s not a date; it’s just a movie. We will fly under the radar.”

“Good luck with that. Goodnight.”

***

Nora had no idea what to wear. She woke early on Sunday, had coffee, breakfast, and showered. Then she stood in front of her closet in a bathrobe smoking a cigarette. It was hot today; casual was the best way to go. She did not want to go too casual and have Toby show up in dress pants and a tie. She never even saw him casual…Saturdays in the West Wing he wore suits. Calling him to coordinate was out of the question. Nora didn’t want him to have any idea she put in such effort. She grabbed a pair of Levi’s from her jean drawer. They were faded blue with frayed ends and worn out knees…almost seven years old. There was nothing in the world like a comfy pair of jeans.

Her cell phone ringing brought her out of her fashion crisis. She dashed across the bed and pushed it on.

“Hey Toby.”

“Cell phones have taken all the mystery and allure from the phone call.” He said.

“Yes they have. It is the price we pay for having the convenience of pocket size phones. What's up?”

He wanted to verify that they were meeting at 2 at the University quad.

“I'm sure I will have no trouble finding you.”

“And I just want you to be comfortable Nora.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't dress up if you don’t want to. It’s just a movie.”

“Oh OK.” She tried to sound nonchalant. “I'm wearing jeans.”

“Me too.”

Excellent, she would finally see the Communications Director unbuttoned. Now if she could get more out of him than name, rank and serial number they might be getting somewhere.

“I’ll see you at two.”

She ended the call and went back to planning her outfit.

***

Toby sat on a bench taking deep breaths. People were starting to arrive but his watch said Nora still had ten minutes. He did not like dating; didn’t like trying to impress. Nora was easy to talk to but the moment Toby planned conversation it would all fall apart. The past several days since he asked her out Toby tried to go back in his mind…remember how to conduct himself on a date. It had not helped much.

“Hey there.”

He stood and turned to greet her but the words died on his lips. She looked fantastic in faded blue jeans, a camouflaged tank top and black flip-flops. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and sunglasses rested on top of her head.

“You look good Tobias.” She kissed his cheek when he came to stand beside her.

“Oh uh, you too.”

“Are you sure?” she asked laughing.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry but I was thinking when you walked up. You caught me off guard.”

“You can be off guard? I should do that more often. I like catching you bumfuzzled.”

“We better get the tickets.” Toby said, returning her smile. “I'm pretty sure bumfuzzled is not a word, by the way.”

“Betcha it is.”

“See, you're wrong, because it most definitely is not.”

“You don’t like being wrong, do you?”

“Being right has its upside.”

“Just because it may not be in the dictionary does not mean it isn’t a word.” She said.

“Hmm. So, the criteria have changed without my knowledge?”

“Shut up.” Nora laughed, slipping her hand in his.

Toby didn’t have anything else to say.

***

“I really liked it.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. Dianne Wiest was amazing; no wonder she took home the Oscar. She was the only sister I didn’t want to throttle.”

They walked out of the auditorium hand and hand. They had not stopped holding hands since they arrived.

“Is that your favorite Woody Allen movie?” Nora asked.

“That’s Everyone Says I Love You, remember?”

“I thought you were joking.”

“No. It was so absurd that I couldn’t help but like it. I know what you are thinking and it bothers me too. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah. I thought we could go back to my place and I could make some lunch.”

“If you want to.”

“Its so sticky and hot out. I thought it might be nice to be somewhere comfortable.”

They walked the 6 blocks back to Nora’s place in virtual silence. The college campuses, Georgetown and American, were bustling as thousands of students prepared for the first week of fall classes.

“I still don’t know how you can stand to live around here.” He said. “I need peace and quiet.”

“I like it, and I am not overly fond of quiet.”

“Why?”

“It surprises me that you ask so many questions.” She said.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Most of the time you seem not to care.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means what it means. You vigorously go after what you want and the rest is gravy. You're a take now ask questions later kind of guy.”

“Sure, with politics. You're a human being Nora. It has been a long time for me but I think I remember the difference.”

Nora nodded, but said nothing else. She was not sure at all if he remembered the difference. Toby was nervous today and they both knew it. He felt silly, as he had been to her apartment before. They had actually been on several ‘dates’…this was just the first time they were out in the daylight with a plan.

“Its hard to find out things if you don’t ask.” He said.

“What do you do if your questions are constantly deflected?” she asked.

“Keep trying. Some nuts are tougher to crack than others.”

“Nuts being the operative word Toby?”

He laughed and Nora really liked it. She did not hear it very often; wanted to commit it to memory.

“Is music OK?” she asked, once they were inside.

“What is it?” Toby asked.

He took off his shoes and watched as Nora moved around, opening blinds and letting in the sunshine. As usual, her place was a bit of a cluttered mess. Still, it suited her.

“I don’t know what it is. Its on a loop for my mood.”

Nora picked up the remote, turned it on, and the voice of Mary J. Blige filled the room

“I know this song.” Toby said, following her into the kitchen.

“It’s a fantastic duet. Mary’s voice forces Elton to go back to his bluesy roots.”

“You really like her?”

“Oh yeah, I love to feel her joy and pain. These days singer don’t reflect that. She is like Billie Holliday for this generation. Its today’s ills with a voice from yesterday. She gives I Guess That’s Why They Call It the Blues a really good treatment.”

Toby watched as she pulled bread and peanut butter from the pantry. His smile grew even wider when Nora emerged from the refrigerator with a jar of marshmallow fluff.

“You're kidding me?” he asked.

“Nope. Wanna help?”

Toby nodded and they made sandwiches together.

“How did you end up on the Bartlet campaign Toby?”

“Leo plucked me from obscurity. Mark Richardson told him about me…told him I was doing good things in New York. I had the ingredients right, I just needed a decent candidate. Leo had the candidate.”

Nora had seriously considered leaving the political world after her marriage crumbled and Senator Ramsey decided to retire. The WLC wanted her back but Nora thought it time to move on. She had even gotten all the paperwork she needed to enter American’s doctorate political science program…teaching was going to be her next stop. Leo McGarry plucked her from obscurity too. She was working her dream job and though the Bartlet White House was down, it was by no means out.

“I have wanted to work in the White House for as long as I can remember.” Nora said. She handed Toby a knife after pouring them two glasses of chocolate milk.

“It was never an ambition for me. Changes in policy were and sometimes I think I did better with the Brooklyn School District than having the ear of the President. Sometimes our government is more like Parliament than they want to think.”

“The White House is a long way from Brooklyn.”

“So is hell, and I have been there done that.”

Nora laughed.

“You're an interesting guy Toby.”

“Once you get to know me you will see that I am not.”

“Did you help your ex-wife run her campaign?”

It was a simple question with nothing at all behind it, but I caused Toby to pause. He did not want to talk about Andi, as he was sure Nora did not want to talk about her ex. He couldn’t even remember the guy’s name.

“No. She wanted someone who could seal her victory. Andi is very…ambitious.”

“Hmm. Ooh, I love this song.”

“Are you a big disco fan?” Toby asked, watching Nora dance to That’s the Way I Like It.

Nora liked all music, and she told him so. It was the one constant in her life. Up, down, to the left or right, Nora could find a song that fit her feelings.

“I still remember listening to 1999 on vinyl in my residence hall with my best friend. I remember my friend James introducing me Led Zeppelin. I even remember the first song I slow danced to.”

“What was it?”

“The Biggest Part of Me by Ambrosia. It was at Katherine Stein’s 16th birthday party. Hearing that song still gives me jitters and I love that. Music is the most powerful thing on Earth Toby; words are next. I think words are just an extension of music.”

“You know how I feel about words.”

“I don’t. Tell me.”

Nora got Toby to open up a bit that afternoon. He made himself another sandwich and they went into the living room to talk. Toby did a nice air guitar to Baba O’Riley that made Nora laugh so hard she snorted. Then she showed him how to do The Hustle…he never quite learned how. A thunderstorm swept through in the early evening but they talked right through it. Not once did they make out, even if they both wanted to, today was about a bit more.

“I should probably go.” Toby looked at his watch and saw if was after eight.

“Alright. Well, I had a really nice day Toby. If we ever get five free minutes I want to do it again.”

“Yeah.”

He put his shoes on and she walked him to the door. Nora gave him a quick kiss.

“See you tomorrow.”

Toby put his arms around her, pulling her close.

“Goodnight.”

The kiss was soft and passionate…Nora slid her arms around his neck. Their bodies moved together and Toby groaned into her mouth. She pulled away first.

“Goodnight Toby.”

She could feel it; he wanted more. Since she could not reject him, he really had to leave. There was no need for words; Toby let her go, squeezed her hand, and left the apartment. Nora smiled, touching her lips. Damn if that man didn’t make her giddy. That was not as easy as it sounded. She picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter, pressing 3.

“Hello.”

“I wanted to say goodnight again.”

“I hardly wanted to leave.” Toby replied.

“There will be more opportunities for me to keep you here.”

“That sounds promising; and worth the wait.”

“Yeah, I really want it to be Toby. Bye.”

“Bye.”

***


End file.
